PMD2: Not So Legendary Now, Huh?
by animatedrose
Summary: Birthday fic for MistSensei. Mesprit thinks that just because he's a Legendary, he can beat anything. A trip to Mt. Bristle and an encounter with a Spinarak might just change his views on how strong he actually is. UxieAzelf, nothing more than a kiss


Hey, everyone! This story is dedicated to MistSensei, my beloved friend and co-writer with Quest to Capture the Shadow Pokemon, for his birthday today. This is inspired by a similar picture at http:// www. pictimes. com/ img/ pic1/ itomaruemurit .jpg

Just take out the spaces and you'll be there. Happy birthday, MistSensei! Here's your birthday gift...er, story!

P.S. In this story, I made Mesprit a boy. I think it's a girl in PMD2 and if so, at least you have a bit of warning first. Yes, I know Legendaries are actually genderless but PMD2 bends the rules and so can I! Hah!

PMD2: Not So Legendary Now, Huh?

Mesprit sighed, flying through Mt. Bristle. It was rare that he ever left the Time Gear in Quicksand Cave unguarded but he really needed a break. Plus, he felt the urge to fight and training in Quicksand Cave was simply asking for trouble, especially with him only being at Level 18. _No worries. The Time Gear will be fine. If anything bad happens, I'll just call for Uxie or Azelf to help me. No worries..._

As the Being of Emotion flew through the small dungeon, he kept feeling a growing sense of dread. As he turned the corner, he slammed into two other Pokemon. As the trio crashed to the ground, the air was filled with groans and complaints of injuries. Mesprit moaned, rubbing his nose. "That really hurt!" he whimpered.

"Azelf, I think I'm bleeding!" an all-too-familiar voice whined.

"It's okay, Uxie. You're not bleeding." Another familiar voice reassured. "Now, who hit us?"

"That would be me. Azelf, Uxie, what are you doing here?" Mesprit asked, floating into the air again.

"Mesprit, what are _you_ doing here?!" Uxie countered. "What about your Time Gear?"

"What about yours?!" Mesprit growled.

"Guys, stop!" Azelf cried, placing himself between the bickering Pokemon. "Sure, it's a coincidence that we're all here training—"

"How did you know that's what I was doing?" Mesprit interrupted.

"Because we're doing the same thing," Azelf replied. "Anyways, all three of our Time Gears are unguarded now. That's not good."

"Of course it's not good! One of us should go back!" Uxie instantly suggested.

"Uxie's right. And since Uxie and I were here first, Mesprit should be the one to go back." Azelf finished.

"What?!" Mesprit yelped. "But I'm training too! You go back, Azelf!"

"No! I have to help Uxie."

"Then make her go back!"

"I don't want to go back, Mesprit!" Uxie whined. "I'm staying here to train more!"

"Okay, stop! Stop!" Azelf shouted. "We all want to train, right? But we also have our duty as the lake trio to guard the Time Gears. We'll take a vote and find out what we should do. Who says we stay and train?"

Instantly, all three hands shot into the air. "That's settled then! We stay!" Mesprit cheered.

"But what about the Time Gears?" Uxie asked.

"We can't be good guardians if we're weak, right?" Mesprit said. "So, let's get stronger so we can be better guardians!"

"That sounds good. Let's do that!" Uxie nodded.

"Ugh...fine, I'll come too." Azelf grumbled. "But only because I have to watch Uxie."

"Whatever! Come on, let's go!" Mesprit cried, leading the way.

The trio slowly started going up Mt. Bristle, beating enemies left and right. After they were beaten, Uxie would erase their memories so the local Pokemon wouldn't know they were there. As they reached the fourth floor, Mesprit was already laughing about his victories.

"Quiet down, Mesprit!" Azelf hissed. "Nobody's supposed to know that we are here!"

"Who cares, Azelf? We're Legendaries, so no worries!" Mesprit chuckled, waving a hand. Then he saw a Spinarak wandering nearby. Flying toward it, he smiled. "Hey there! Do you know who I am?"

"Huh?" The green and black spider tilted its head in a confused manner.

"I'm the Legendary Pokemon, Mesprit! Prepare to lose!" Mesprit cried, diving toward it. The Spinarak sidestepped his attack, making the pink and gray Pokemon collide with the ground. "Ow!"  
"Mesprit, are you okay?" Uxie asked.

"Yeah, just watch me get this guy back for that!" Mesprit muttered, flying right above the Spinarak. "Take this!" Just as he readied an attack, sticky white thread shot up and tied him up. "Whoa! Hey, let me go!"

"Mesprit!" Uxie gasped.

Azelf slapped his hand on his face. "He just had to get too confident, didn't he?"

"Huh?" Uxie glanced at him.

"Nothing, Uxie."

"What do we do? We have to help Mesprit!"

"We'll help him in a minute. Just let him get a taste of his own medicine, Uxie." The Being of Willpower advised. "It just might be funny."

"Um...okay..." Uxie silently watch the events unfolding in front of her and Azelf.

"Ugh! How did I get into this mess again? Hey, let go! You'll be sorry once I get out of here!" Mesprit cursed, struggling to break the threads.

"You're a Legendary? If you are, you're pretty weak." The Spinarak commented. "Try this for size!" He unleashed a barrage of tiny needles from his mouth.

"Huh?" Then the needles hit Mesprit, right on his backside. "YEEEEOWWWW!!!" Tears stung his eyes as he screamed, struggling even harder. "YEEOWW! Uxie! Azelf1 HELP!!"

"Azelf?" Uxie looked at him. "Now?"

"Not yet, Uxie. In just a second, okay?"

"Okay..."

More needles hit him, causing Mesprit even more pain. "YEEOWW! I'm sorry, okay?! I'll leave you alone! Just let me go!"

"Not so Legendary not, huh?" the Spinarak taunted.

"Okay, now!" Azelf charged, throwing the Spinarak away and tearing the threads. While he beat the Spinarak up, Uxie helped Mesprit up. Azelf returned and nodded to Uxie, who left to erase the Spinarak's memories. "You okay, Mesprit?"

"Yeah..." Mesprit sniffed, rubbing his stinging bottom. "That hurt!"

"I told you before, Mesprit. You get too cocky too easily. Getting overconfident will allow others to defeat you easier, like that Spinarak beat you. Understand now?"

"Yeah...Sorry..." Mesprit apologized.

"There, all done!" Uxie cried. "Can we go home now? I think Mesprit needs a nap."

"Yeah, let's go home. I'll take Uxie home, okay? Can you manage on your own, Mesprit?" Azelf asked.

"Yeah, I think so. See you later." Mesprit quick flew away from Mt. Bristle, cursing every Spinarak in existence for wounding his bottom. He had a strange feeling and turned to look back at his fellow lake Pokemon, just in time to see Uxie kiss Azelf before she left for Crystal Cave...alone. "Whoa! Never saw that coming!"

Once he reached the Quicksand Cave pit, he was relieved to see the Time Gear still in its rightful place. Deciding to take a nap, he was awakened hours later by Uxie warning him of her Time Gear being stolen. Later that night, Mesprit tried and failed to protect his Time Gear from two young Pokemon and the true thief, Grovyle. Once he was safely at the Police Station with Uxie, he looked to the sky.

_Arceus, why are you doing this to me? Do you want the world to be destroyed? Do you want time to halt? And most of all...why have you decided to prove that even if I'm a Legendary, I can still be defeated? I bet that it was you in that Spinarak, Arceus. I bet it was really you..._

The rest of the night was spent with Mesprit having strange dreams, especially one particularly odd one. It was of Arceus, the creator of the world and its inhabitants, the almighty god of the Pokemon realm...turning into a tiny Spinarak just to torture one of his creations. Mesprit woke up screaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that for a birthday story, MistSensei? I hope you liked it. Poor Mesprit, it seems everyone was out to get him that night. Yes, I know there are a few days between Uxie losing her Time Gear and Mesprit losing his but I chose to make it all happen in one night. Poor Mesprit...

Mesprit: Poor me? I can't believe you made me get beaten by a Spinarak! Even a Pichu would have been better!

Would you rather I had you get electrocuted instead of tied up?

Mesprit: ...No...

Good boy. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you like the picture this story is based on. Once again, Happy birthday, MistSensei! Please review!


End file.
